Guardian: Darkness Rising
by Starfire201
Summary: Archieverse. "I see the looks on their faces, the shock at seeing me again in this form, the form of one of the darkest beings that Mobius has ever known." Spoilers for Enerjak story arc.
1. Darkness Rising Knuckles POV

This story is based on the Archieverse comic of Sonic the Hedgehog from Knuckles POV. This story contains spoilers for issue #181.

**Disclaimer: **As with Naruto and Ninja Turtles, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Archie Comics._

* * *

_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold.  
_Evanescence "Bring Me to Life"

**Guardian: Darkness Rising**

I can't stand this anymore. I see the looks on their faces, the shock at seeing me again in this form, the form of one of the darkest beings that Mobius has ever known. And yet I can't stop what I know is about to happen for I no longer have control of my own mind or actions.

It all started with my choice to go back to Angel Island. We had just finished a battle with Robotnik. He had destroyed Knothole Village, and captured the majority of the citizens there. Only Sonic, myself, Tails, Amy Rose and NICOLE remained. After a fierce battle, in which we managed to save the others from Robotnik's Egg Grapes and NICOLE, with Tails' help, reprogrammed his teleportation beam so that we would be transported to a new location that of New Mobotropolis, I felt that I wouldn't be needed there for a while, and decided to return home. I wanted to make peace with my father after our arguments concerning my staying with the Freedom Fighters instead of remaining on the Island to help him with my people. I also intended to help him with the situation there. Julie-Su tried to talk me out of it, but I felt this was more important at the time. I was a Guardian, after all, and protecting the Island as well as the Master Emerald was what I was raised to do. So I returned.

I should've listened to her. The moment I set foot on the Island, I was ambushed by the Destructix. I was grabbed from behind. For a brief moment I had a glimpse of Sergeant Simian, and then I was punched hard in the gut by Scourge, causing me to lose consciousness from the pain. I had no chance to fight back like I would've under normal circumstances, as I hadn't expected the attack at all.

When I came to, I was being dragged towards a hole in the ground by two members of the Flame and Frost Legions. Before I could do anything, I was thrown into that hole, which turned out to be the tunnel to the new Chaos Chamber. As I hit the ground, I saw in front of me were Kommisar, Finitevus and, to my shock, Remington in front of me. The last time I had seen him was right before I had gone to get my father out of General Kage's prison. I had thought he was Robotnik's prisoner. But he didn't know me. Turned out those Egg Grapes had wiped out his mind completely and he had no memory of his life before, only since Lien-Da and her Legionnaires had rescued him. However, they had feuded and the Legion had split into two groups, he led the Frost Legion and she led the Flame Legion.

But even as I was finding this out, Finitevus told me something which made my blood boil. They needed help, as Robotnik had wiped out 90 percent of our people, including those on Albion. I was in shock for a moment. I remembered when I led the Lost Tribe to Albion in my great-grandfather's place, the Echidna I had met. I remembered how it had felt to be alone as a child thinking I was the only one of my people left only to find when I was nearly sixteen that the Echidna were just in a pocket dimension, moved there for their safety from a nuclear missile the Dingoes launched. It had caused me both anger and comfort. I felt anger at my father for not telling me this, and comfort to know I was no longer alone. Now at nearly eighteen, I was learning that most of the Echidna were gone, and I may soon be alone once more.

The moment that thought sank in, I became enraged at Robotnik, at what he had done to my people, what he was continuing to do to the world, and angry at myself for leaving the Island. I wanted to make it right, that was all, just make it all right again. Finitevus was saying something as I launched myself at the Master Emerald that I couldn't quite hear. But just as I touched the Master Emerald, not only did I feel its power, a pain more intense than anything I had ever felt surged through me, and all at once a darkness began to consume my mind. I heard Finitevus saying that he would help me control the power this time where I couldn't before, but it sounded so distant, and the voice that responded to him didn't sound like mine. I became a prisoner in my own mind, listening to Finitevus and watching from within the darkness, unable to stop what was happening to me. I could feel Archimedes trying to reach me, but I couldn't respond. The darkness was too much for me to fight against. In the end, I became Enerjak

As Enerjak, I destroyed the Dingo City of Cavem Canus, along with their weapons and banished them to the Desert Zone of Angel Island, except for their current leader who I physically destroyed. I next went after the Flame and Frost Legions. They attacked me, and I saw them as fools. I took away their bionics, made them normal. I sent some to Albion, and those who I saw as ungrateful I left to rot on the Island. Finally I did the one thing that makes me want to scream inside with pain: I went to the village where the remaining Echidna of the Island were, and sent them to Albion as well. But I saw their faces, the faces of my mother, my step-father, and little brother before doing so, the terror they felt as they saw me as Enerjak. They did not know who I was, _**really **_was, and I hurt them. If I ever am freed, I will see that in my nightmares for the rest of my life.

I had known I was being spied upon for some time, and while I had been dealing with everything I was told to, the Island had been moving back towards New Mobotropolis. I destroyed the probe, and teleported off the Island. Just as I was doing so, I felt a gust of wind pass me. I knew who it was, but Sonic was unable to stop me. I went to the city below where a crowd had gathered. I said I had no intent to harm them, only to fix things. Sally ordered me to leave, saying she didn't want it to come to a fight. But Julie-Su felt differently. She said she would make me pay for destroying Knuckles. That was when I took off the helmet and showed my face, revealing who I really was.

At this moment, I see their faces, the shock and the horror written on them, so similar to the expressions my mother and her family wore. I feel the pain of Archimedes, who I sense is close by. And the small part of me that remains, the sane part, knows one thing for sure: if I am ever redeemed, I will never be able to face them again, not my friends, not my family. My desire not to be alone again has ironically brought me right to the very thing I most dread, being alone.

And I am alone even now in this darkness which has nearly overtaken my mind completely. Yet one thought filters through: Where is my father? He was not there when I talked to Finitevus and the Legionnaires. I wanted to speak to him, to make things right, and now I cannot, and the only thing I can guess is he is no longer on the Island. Where is he? And how will we meet again? As I ask myself these questions, I can feel the darkness overtaking me, and know I will soon disappear completely and become Enerjak for good.

If there is anyone out there who can hear my thoughts, anyone at all, then please help me. Stop me before it is completely too late. I do not know how much longer I can hold on.

* * *

AN: I tried to show what might have been going through Knuckles' mind at the moment his friends saw him as Enerjak, as well as what might have gone through his mind right before he touched the Master Emerald. Hope that all who read enjoyed. 


	2. Discovery of Darkness Lockes POV

I was encouraged to continue this story, so I have added a new chapter to it. This is from Locke's POV. A thanks goes out to Shockhorror for helping me with this chapter. Spoilers for 182 present.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, but enjoy writing about.

* * *

**Discovery of Darkness**

With the change of Knuckles into Enerjak, the pain was intense. In spite of my search for my ancestors, I returned home, for this seemed more important. Stepping through the warp ring back onto Angel Island, I decided to check the Chaos Chamber first. It was empty, Finitevus nowhere to be seen, and dark energy surrounded the Master Emerald. Attempting to access the Emerald's power, I could make no connection.

This felt odd to me, and wanting an explanation I sought out the Legionnaires, who were helping Finitevus watch the Emerald. My search for the Legionnaires led me to a small clearing, where primitive huts made of sticks and stones stood - the homes of what was left of my people, but the air was silent and empty. My people were nowhere to be found. At first, I thought the Dingoes had captured them, but upon looking around, I saw no signs of weapon fire or violent attack. Odd feelings started to become stronger causing me to leave quickly to resume my search for the Legionnaires.

Soon I began to realize the Dingoes hadn't appeared. Having captured me once before, they would certainly take any opportunity to do so again, yet none attacked. I took a detour to see what was happening in their city. Arriving at the location, I saw only barren ground. The odd feelings changed into concern.

This concern deepened upon my discovery of the few remaining Legionnaires, and seeing they no longer had bionics. Asking what happened, I learned how Finitevus had used his power to corrupt the Emerald and my son, and concern changed to anger. Anger at Finitevus, who had played me for a fool and anger at myself for never questioning his motives. But as quick the anger rose, so did the realization I needed to take action.

Forcing my anger down, I asked where the others were, and learned they were on Albion. I went there by way of the warp ring, going straight to Remington. Meeting with him, I was shown a recording made by the head of Albion's council, telling of Finitevus' history and the role he played in its destruction. I thanked Remington, telling him that it had indeed given me some answers. Asking if he and the others would be okay on Albion and given assurance they would be, I left him in charge, returning to the Island.

One thing is clear: I will not allow Finitevus to continue his plans, whatever they may be, although I suspect he will have nothing less than utter destruction of the world. Right now he is two steps ahead of me. Knowing now who he is and what he is capable of, I will do whatever it takes to stop him, even killing Knuckles. This must be stopped, whatever the cost.

_

* * *

_

Why weren't we able/to see the signs that we missed/_and try and turn the tables?/__Now the story's played out like this/Just like a paperback novel/__Let's rewrite an ending that fits/instead of a Hollywood horror._

Nickelback** – **"Someday"

* * *

**A/N: **Not as good as last, but hope it is good enough. Original post - December 16, 2007. Edited and Reposted - December 21. 


	3. Dark Soul Finitevus

I find myself actually enjoying writing this story. This chapter is 3rd person, and deals with the person responsible for the new Enerjak, Finitevus. For those who stayed and read, I hope you enjoy this. Spoilers for StH issues 182 and 183 within.

_Italics_- Finitevus' thoughts

**Disclaimer: **Just writing for fun.

_

* * *

_

_Evil events from evil causes spring – Aristophanes (c. 456 B.C. - 386 B.C.)_

**Dark Soul**

In a dark chamber, lit only by a green glow, a figure stood, on his face a sinister smile. _So easy, _he thinks,_ Just so easy to deceive those pathetic fools_. The smile grows more sinister as Finitevus thinks over the events leading him to this particular point in time as he waits for his new creation to complete his work.

It started in Albion. He was once a normal Echidna, rising quickly in the ranks of scientists there with his work in the energies' field. When he learned of a new threat the council felt they needed to contain, he quickly volunteered his new invention, the Chaos Suit to assist with this endeavor.

The threat was a young Echidna named Knuckles. Due to the strain of certain events concerning his homeland, he went through a transformation bringing out the powers of the Chaos Emerald that were implanted in him due to genetic experiments before and after his birth. His powers were quickly becoming uncontrollable. However, when the suit was used to drain the power, unexpected interference from two friends of Knuckles' caused a backlash, and he absorbed too much of the Chaos energy. Knuckles escaped, and the bounty hunters who had assisted in the containment refused to help further, not wanting to risk their necks. As they could do nothing else for now, the members of the High Council took him home to treat his injuries.

Those injuries created many alterations, not only in his appearance, but in his abilities and way of thinking. He could now channel a black form of Chaos energy and before long, felt that science and technology were a great evil that must be destroyed. When the High Council learned of his strange inventions and radical thinking, they had him arrested. A debate over his fate raged for hours, and eventually they elected to execute him, with High Councilor Gala-Na giving the deciding vote. Learning of this, he used his special invention, the warp ring, to escape. Upon his return, he was leading a fleet of Robotnik's. The fleet's job of destruction and capture was quick due to his sabotage of the defenses.

Finitevus' smile grows darker and he chuckles as he remembers. _Fools, thinking they could stop me. Only fitting they die at the hands of a greater fool. Robotnik was so easy to manipulate. His arrogance and belief in his greater intelligence made it child's play dealing with him. He did serve a purpose, however, by giving me the means to destroy that technological cesspool called Albion. Pity I won't see his face when he receives his reward for his assistance._

Knowing Robotnik would eventually betray him, he went to Angel Island to join the Dark Legion, having learned of them through records Albion kept. Offering his services to them, he spun his own version of the recent events there saying an unknown traitor created an explosion in the control room and he escaped in the general confusion of the initial attack. Some of the Legion had doubts about his story, but Lien-da could tell he had a strong scientific ability, and since they needed every advantage in fighting the Dingoes, she accepted his offer. _And there I received the knowledge necessary to create my vision of a technology-free world. Ah, Dmitri, how foolish of you to think I would actually help you regain your body. Locke and Lien-da were easy to manipulate as well. _

Dmitri proved to be a rather willing pawn. One part of his experiments involved breaking down Dmitri's cyborg body to determine how the Chaos Powers worked. He created a ball empowered by magic and placed Dmitri's head inside it, keeping him alive. Dmitri agreed to all of this as Finitevus promised him to restore him as Enerjak. _Foolish yes, but not quite as foolish as the others though, for he did finally realize I would never keep my word to him. _

_As for Locke…_Finitevus' dark smile turns evil. _His actions and words made it all too easy. _During a battle with the Dingoes, Locke was captured and imprisoned. Knuckles received word and returned briefly to free his father. The rescue attempt succeeded, although with heavy losses due to Robotnik's interference. Finitevus went underground for a time and only learned what happened later: Knuckles' reaction to what he saw on the Island was grief, but a promise he made, as well as his belief that Robotnik was the greater evil, gave him reason to feel he could not stay then. Locke angrily told him to suit himself and walked away, not seeing the hurt look on his son's face. Several weeks later, after the Legion divided, he heard rumors that Locke communicated with his son again. No one knew what passed between them, but afterwards Locke refused to speak of Knuckles at all.

_He gave me the perfect opening with that quarrel. Plus he was so willing to do anything to find his family. _Cold laughter echoed in the chamber. _His dealings with the Ultimate Lifeform and the bat provided me some amusement. Especially knowing __**I**__ had the answers he sought. _The evil smile grew wider. _Injured in the initial attack, they were brought to the Legion as prisoners. I kept them drugged, and strapped to metal tables, analyzing them with every machine the Dark Legion could provide just so I could find out the secrets of their bloodline. Locke did not trust me, seeing me as a member of the Legion, so did not even bother to investigate my experiments. Oh, such a blind, pathetic fool!_

Locke's leaving was his most dangerous mistake, giving Finitevus the opportunity to complete his plans. Locke did not trust Finitevus in spite of previous aid given in protecting the Master Emerald from Robotnik's rogue A.I. Still less did he find either faction of the Dark Legion or the Destructix trustworthy. Yet he allowed himself to be convinced to search for them, making the firm decision to leave after Finitevus said he could ask Knuckles to come home to assist. Locke refused to hear of it, and after a warning he would return to check on events, he walked through the warp ring Finitevus gave him. Locke's departure left Finitevus free to weave the brainwashing spell he had constructed around the Emerald. _Locke will never find his ancestors. They are all rotting in another zone, where I put them when I was done with my experiments._ _I wonder what his reaction will be to Knuckles being Enerjak. It should be most entertaining. _

Once everything was ready, he waited for Knuckles to arrive, knowing that his sense of duty would bring him back sooner or later. Finitevus remembered how he decided to use a different method of dealing with Knuckles, for he was not as gullible as he used to be. However, Knuckles _did_ have two small weaknesses he could play on: that sense of duty, and the care he had for others. All Finitevus would have to do was twist the truth of the Echidna population's destruction just enough to cause the necessary reaction: touch the Master Emerald.

_And it went exactly as planned. His reaction to the news contained the right combination of anger and guilt._ Finitevus again chuckles. _Now he does exactly as I wish, and while a part of him may see what is happening and despises such actions, he cannot fight the spell. Soon enough, that piece will give in to despair and disappear completely anyway. And once Enerjak completes his task, I will remove him. The weapon his ancestors created for a potential return was an excellent discovery._

_This world requires cleansing of technologies' corruption. And I will destroy everything necessary to bring this about. Mobius will dawn to a new age where technology is seen as evil, and all will understand what I did was necessary in order to create it._

_All will hail the name of Finitevus.

* * *

_

"_**All will be cleansed in a wave of Emerald fire" – Finitevus, StH #183 "Ashes and Dust"**_


	4. Fighting the Darkness Knuckles

**A/N: **This is the final chapter of Guardian: Darkness Rising. I want to thank all of those who stuck with me for this story, and I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to stay. This chapter is slightly different as it is my actual first dialogue chapter ever for any story. If I've made mistakes, I would appreciate any tips for the future. The story will conclude as it began, with a chapter of Knuckles. I may have made the character a little OOC, but it was required for this one. Again, thanks to all who read and stayed on. 

**Disclaimer: **Just writing for fun.  
**

* * *

**

_It seems no one can help me now  
I'm in too deep, there's no way out  
This time I have really led myself astray.  
_Soul Asylum "Runaway Train"

**Fighting in the Darkness**

Deep within the chambers of a dark room a small orb of light is seen. The light is fading, but a figure is faintly visible within, shackles on wrists and ankles. The prisoner is growing weaker as the pain and despair increases from what he is witnessing: the terror and destruction he himself is causing. The longer he watches, the more agonized he becomes.

_I can't stand this anymore. How much longer is this going to continue? I only wished to make things right with my father, and take up my duties again. Instead, I fall into a trap. Julie-Su was right, I shouldn't have come alone. Finitevus manipulated my emotions, and now I am responsible for all this pain. _

"Ah, but what about the good we've done?" a voice responds, as though someone had heard his thoughts.

Knuckles turns his head towards the direction the voice comes from. Glaring, he growls and snaps back, "What good? All I've seen is misery and fear."

Silence for a moment is his only response. Then he hears footsteps. A few moments later, a figure appears out of the gloom. The individual is dressed in armor of blue and gold, complete with helmet, no features to be seen except for his mouth and the dreadlocks of an Echidna. As he comes closer, the power he possesses radiates strongly from him. Knuckles' face twists in rage as the figure approaches. He knows the figure's identity.

The figure stops in front of him, a cold smile visible under his faceplate, and begins to speak. "We are doing Mobius a service. Technology has corrupted this world. The citizens are far too dependent on it, and it is slowly poisoning the planet. Mobius is dying and we must save it. We started well. The Dingoes' city is destroyed, their general dead, and the Dingoes banished. We freed the Dark Legion from the prison of being cyborgs."

Knuckles looks into the eyes of the helmet. "Not all the Dingoes are evil, a few were spies helping the Dark Legion. And the Dark Legion certainly didn't thank us for 'freeing them' as you put it!"

The being snorted. "They are fortunate to be alive, and most were smart enough to realize I meant business. They were willing enough to go to Albion. And the villagers were sent to join them. The Echidna are finally united and they will rebuild."

Knuckles growls. "They weren't given a choice. You terrorized those villagers including our family. They fear us, and will _never_ forgive us. I suppose you have some rationale for our actions in New Mobotropolis, too? You destroyed the only protection New Mobotropolis has, and attempted to destroy our friends and comrades. And don't get me started on what you tried to do to Julie-Su. She loves us, and you attacked her when she tried to reason with you."

The cold smile vanishes, replaced by the sight of clenched teeth. "Anyone who stands in my way will pay for their defiance. I will destroy them." A pause. "And to hear this from you. You were mutated due to genetic experiments, a product of technology. Technology created divisions among our people. Robotnik poisons the land with the smog from his factories and devastates the environment of the planet using his ground forces and Egg Fleet. He takes entire populations from towns and cities, putting them in his Egg Grapes, and drains their life force to power his city. Such evil must be eliminated. And yet you defend the use of it? I find that somewhat hypocritical. After all, not only did it mutate you, you did grow up without requiring it, after all."

Knuckles' rage begins to overwhelm him at those words. Yes, when he learned the truth about his mutations, it did anger him. And yes, Robotnik was responsible for so much destruction that it would take decades for Mobius to recover once he was finally defeated. However…

"Dad had his reasons for doing that, and he explained his reasons when he told me. I may resent it, but I understand why he did it. And attacking Robotnik the way we did makes us no better than him!

As for all technology being evil, a computer AI program saved the population of Knothole from sharing the fate others suffered, transporting us to a place of safety and creating the shield around New Mobotropolis. Technology saved the populations of Angel Island two hundred years ago from nuclear destruction by transporting them into pocket zones. Technology cleaned the Island to return those populations. We've used inventions of Rotor's to fight Robotnik, and used it to stop Sonic when he was roboticized. I may not always like how technology is used, but I at least try to understand it! We can't let Finitevus win this, Enerjak! I won't…"

The words are cut off as a hand clenches his throat. Enerjak growls, "You are weak. Once Finitevus restores my power, I will finish my task. Then you will be silenced forever."

Struggling for air, Knuckles manages to choke out a few more words. "And what about when Finitevus finishes with us?"

Before Enerjak can reply, a new voice breaks through the darkness.

"_**I'm going to beat the evil out of you!" **_(1)

Knuckles, recognizing that voice, manages a weak smile of satisfaction. Enerjak's expression twists with rage, and he throws Knuckles to the ground, hard.

"I will deal with you once I am done with that annoying pest" he growls, and storms off into the darkness.

Struggling to stay conscious, Knuckles watches the battle between Super Sonic and Enerjak begin. For the first time since his ordeal started, he feels hope.

_No matter the consequences for me afterward, this **will** be the final battle. Good luck, Sonic._

_

* * *

_(1) Quote from Archie Sonic the Hedgehog #183, **_"Desperate Times"_**


End file.
